Mirai's Pein
by Gaara and Sasori's Neko Lover
Summary: What happens when a little girl is put into a metal body, is trained as an assasin, and then falls in love with her target? OCXPein Alternate universe, future setting
1. Beginning

**Please enjoy the first chapter. ~ Sera**

The little girl cowered in the corner, holding her knees tightly to herself as the fire crept closer, screams getting softer as the roar of the fire filled her ears. Tears started pouring from her eyes as the smoke burned them, the sound of wood breaking on the other side of the room quickly followed by a rush of air, pushing the blaze higher and hotter. The tiny girl passed out, falling dangerously close to the fire. A tall man in a dark cloak stepped easily through the fire, picking up the girl as easily as a child would pick up a feather. He smirked down at her, brushing a strand of blonde hair out of her face, it'd be almost a shame to waste such a cute little girl, but he was being paid to bring her in, not to care. He moved quickly through the flames as they consumed the house. He wrapped his cloak around the girl to pull out a small watch-looking apparatus and pressed a button, teleporting to the Master's laboratory. He felt a pang of guilt at what he was doing, glancing at the thing covered by the sheet. He laid the girl down on a cold surgery table, jumping slightly at the sudden icy glare at his neck.

"Here's the money you requested for the job, Mr. Robin," said an indescribably creepy voice at Robin's back. He turned around and saw the darkness as a small bullet buried itself in his chest, pain flooding his senses.

"Wha..what?" he managed to get out as he sank to the floor.

"You already know too much and are a liability, a loose end, per say." The man laughed softly, lowering himself to look Robin in the eyes, "Loose ends must be tied up, you see." He smiled easily, moving the small gun to Robin's head. "I hope you tell your god that Nobunaga sends his regards." Nobunaga pulled the trigger slowly, enjoying the look of shock and pain in Robin's eyes. Nobunaga walked over to the little girl, opening a file. "Mitsuhide, Mirai, age six," he looked over her fragile looking body, "You are going to be my servant, and my key to the world," he spoke to himself, grasping the sheet and pulling it off quickly, a glint in his eyes as the body was revealed. It was one of his most amazing bodies yet.

What appeared to be the body of a young woman in her late teens was revealed; it had the perfect balance of beauty and mystery in the features to draw anyone's eye. There were also hidden weapon systems in the body, which could be used at will, and he had even taken the time to put in a nervous system so the user could feel like everyone else. Nobunaga glided his finger down the body's face, his eyes softening slightly. "I know you won't be the same, my sweet, but I won't let you die again." he rested his forehead on that of the body.

He turned around and pressed a button on his watch, a doctor appearing next to him. The man lowered himself to his knees, "What do you desire, Master Oda?" he said.

"You are going to have a little sister, Doctor Sirah. See to it that this child is taken care of." calmly answered Nobunaga. Doctor Sirah nodded, smiling weakly to himself. _Another sister?_ It was beyond him why his master was doing such things, but he couldn't go against him. Nobunaga walked past him to the stairs, climbing them quickly and easily. Doctor Sirah rose and looked at the little girl, his heart stopping for a moment._ A girl this young? She's not going to be ready for what is ahead, but I will do my best to help her_. Doctor Sirah shook his head and walked over to his tools, getting to work._ Dear child, you will never live a normal life and I apologize for that, but I must obey my orders, and soon you will too._

**R&R please**


	2. Revelation

**19 hits on the first day out! **

**(gives everyone who read it a cookie) Sweetly yours~ Sera **

Mirai opened her eyes slowly; her body felt heavy and everything looked wrong. _Where am I? Mommy? Daddy?_ She tried to sit up quickly, sturdy leather strips keeping her down on the table. A big man was standing next to her with a dim expression.

"You're awake, Little Mirai." he whispered, caressing her long brown hair gently. He dropped to his knees next to the table, tears sliding down his face as he held her hand. She turned her head, looking past him at a small clump of sheet soaked in red. "I'm sorry, so sorry, little Mirai, I'm so sorry." he kept whispering.

"Who are you? Where am I? Where's my mommy and daddy?" she asked the crying man. Her voice sounded weird to her own ears. He looked at her weakly.

"They're dead, Mirai," he said, even softer, "But I am going to help you here as best as I can. I am sorry that you had to wake up now, but I guess it's good that I talk to you before Master Oda comes down." Mirai simply looked more confused.

"Who is that? And who're you?" she asked relatively calmly.

"I am Doctor Sirah, but you can just call me big brother. Master Oda is our master; he tells us what we must do and punishes us if we do not do what we're told." Sirah saw Mirai's new face look more confused so he continued, "I was ordered by Master Oda to move you from your original body to this one, you look a lot older than you are and you are going to be trained after you get used to moving around normally again. You can feel just like everyone else but you will be much stronger than many others," He heard a faint tapping on the stairs, _He's here already? She hasn't even been awake for ten minutes, damn._ "In front of Master Oda you must call me Doctor, alright?" she nodded as their master walked up to them.

"I see that Mirai is awake, have you run diagnostics yet, Sirah?" asked Master Oda, not noticing Sirah move his hand out of Mirai's.

"Not yet, Master Oda, I was waiting for you so you could see for yourself." Sirah picked up what looked like a piece of round glass and Nobunaga examined it. Nobunaga could see that all of her body functions were working correctly; he looked over Mirai, poking her in certain spots, noticing her twitch.

"It appears that her body is in order. Let her off the table Sirah." he said, leaning against the table with the red sheet, setting the rounded glass next to him. Sirah walked around the table, untying the leather straps. Mirai watched her big brother, wondering why Master Oda made him change so quickly. "Mirai." said Master Oda. She looked over at him. "You must get up now and walk around this room once," he ordered. "Do you understand?" She nodded, wondering why she had to walk around the room. As soon as she sat up she noticed the difference in her body, she felt really really big. _Did I explode?_

"Why do I have to walk around the room?" she asked him. He twitched at the sound of her voice, Sirah tensed, as if to jump in and save her from something if the need arose.

"Because I said you must, or you will be punished, and don't think I'll go easy on you because you have the mind of a six year old," he said darkly. He didn't like being questioned. She nodded again, fear in her eyes. She put her new weight on her legs and almost fell, holding onto the table tightly. Sirah walked over and offered her his hand for support. She smiled at him, reaching for his hand. "No, Sirah, she must walk on her own."

"Master Oda, if I may object, you couldn't walk on your own the first time you stood up, so why should she be able to?" said Sirah, he knew he was testing his boundaries, but Little Mirai could be hurt so easily. He moved them away from their master and started their slow circuit around the room. Master Oda glared at him the entire time.

"Ok, Mirai, now you must come upstairs with me, Sirah, take care of the mess down here," he said, separating their hands. Mirai looked at her big brother and he nodded to her as she walked to where the stairs were. When she was out of earshot Master Oda continued, "Sirah, do not question me, She has one of the strongest bodies I've created and I will make her mind as strong as I want to. You should not interfere any more unless I tell you to, understand?"

"Yes, Master Oda," Sirah weakly answered, "I understand perfectly." He sank to his knees as Oda walked away. Mirai wondered why her big brother was on the floor but didn't know what to do with Master Oda walking towards her. Oda grabbed her wrist and began towing her up the stairs. Her struggles were weak and silent.

When Sirah could see or hear them no more he got up and started cleaning up Mirai's old body. She would've grown up to be quite beautiful and he believed she would grow to be strong; her family had always been strong and stubborn. He just hoped that she'd also become smart._ I know, I'll ask Master Oda if I could teach her about the world so she can be more efficient. Ugh, how sad do I sound? _His head sagged weakly into his hands. _I don't want her to have to be his assassin, but I have no choice. _He sighed and finished cleaning the lab, walking slowly up the stairs.

**I'll give the first person to review a doll of Pein-sama :)**

**As always R&R please**


	3. The Mission

**I like writing this story so much that I can't resist putting up the next chapter for anyone else to enjoy also. Oh, yeah, I still have a Pein-sama plushy for anyone who reviews first. (holds up the doll)**

(Time skip to 10 years later)

Mirai walked out of a very large building, brushing her hair out of her face and checking her watch. She pressed a button, a small smile coming to her face as the building exploded. The screams of the people faded as she walked into a back alley, untouched by the heat and the screams. She pressed a different button on her watch. In a little flash of light she disappeared as the fire trucks roared past, trying to save the doomed building and the dead people inside.

She appeared, kneeling, next to a finely covered dining table, her master sitting at the head on the other side of the room.

"Is it done, Mirai?" He asked, cutting a piece of steak and stabbing it with his fork.

"Yes, Master Oda. They are gone, along with the building and anyone who might try and stop you from acquiring the land." She stayed in her position, waiting for his response. He put the piece of steak in his mouth, smiling at the flavor.

"Good job. Now go see Sirah to make sure everything is in order." He glanced at her as she rose to walk into the hallway. She moved smoothly to the door, his gaze heavy on her. Before she was completely out of the room he said, "Also, you have another mission beginning next week, Sirah will give you the information." She nodded and closed the door. Mirai sighed as she started the easy walk to her Big brothers room._ I wish that I didn't have so many missions all the time. _Master's Work hadn't been hard, but too much work could wear even her out. Sirah had told her long ago what they were, even the master, and why she must do what she was told. She almost wished that she was a normal human, even being slightly abnormal as a human would be fine. But she wasn't human, none of them were anymore. She put her hands behind her head, kicking the bottom of her big brother's door.

"Open up, Big brother, I know you're sitting in a corner, thinking of how much destruction I'm capable of. That or thinking of the girlfriend who never was." She smiled, that wasn't what he ever thought of, but teasing him was fun. He whipped open the door and yanked her inside the large room, he had all of his equipment moved in there from the basement, if he was stuck in a corner, it wouldn't surprise her. He closed the door silently and hugged her.

"Welcome home Mirai, how did it go?" His usual words, they had been a comfort to her since her first mission five years ago. "Come on, you know the drill," he said, gesturing to the table with a small smile. She smiled and skipped over to it, her android body swaying gently in a way that had hypnotized many of her master's enemies in their last moments.

"The mission was easy, I didn't even get noticed until it was too late for them," her smile weakened as she slid her jacket and shoes off. Sirah walked over and started examining her joints, running a rounded glass over her body, revealing her systems and the weapons. "Big brother, Master Oda said I had another mission?" she asked quietly, she knew how much he hated giving her assignments to kill or manipulate. It had already been ten years since she came and got a new body, a new life, filled with suffering and death. They had already seen many new sisters move on after malfunctioning or failing within the first week. They both sighed.

"Yes," he said, backing up, "Your systems are all well and I do have your next job," he said, a hint of sadness in his voice_. I can't believe how much you've grown, my dear little Mirai, this next mission could give you freedom, my dear little sister._ He walked over and tapped the screen of a computer, pulling up the information needed. "Your next mission is to get close to this boy, Pein Akatsuki, he is the 17 year old son of a very wealthy man, and he is going to inherit his father's company. You will attend his school and become his friend. When the master thinks you have become close enough, you will have to kill Pein." Sirah ended quietly. He picked up a picture of the boy and gave it to Mirai. She knew she didn't have a heart but her breath stopped. She couldn't think of anything to say, but her face must have given something away because her big brother came and hugged her gently. "I'm sorry, little Mirai." Her fingers weakly dropped the picture of her next target as she clung to her brother, the tears that could never fall pushing against her eyes.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) ~ Sera**

**R&R please**


	4. The First Day

**I am keeping my part and updating again because the rp has been updated.**

**Please enjoy this part of the story, more coming soon :)~Sera**

Mirai looked at herself in the mirror, examining the uniform that she had to wear from now on, her hair put up into a pony tail. It covered everything well and managed to not be ugly. She shrugged and picked up her bag, walking over to the door as her brother opened it.

"You ready Mirai?" he asked her, she told him to stop calling her 'little Mirai' when she decided that she was fourteen. She had said that her birthday was the one when she was put into the body, but she kept her original age.

"Yeah, I'm not looking forward to this school though," she said weakly. Big brother had been her teacher since she was reborn and her window to the outside world, one that hadn't been warped by Master Oda.

"I bet your teachers won't be as cool as me," he joked, patting her back.

"I don't know, but you're probably right." She sighed as they walked to the car, the school was supposedly high class and expensive. She had no idea what to expect from people. Seeing as she'd never had to spend a large amount of time with live humans, it wasn't a surprise.

"You'll be fine, just keep your temper and don't insult any of the teachers if they are inferior," he picked up her hand as she nodded, "Happy birthday, Little Mirai." She sighed, again wondering what it would like to have a real birthday party.

"Thanks Big Brother," she hugged him, the school coming into view. It was bigger than she thought it would be. Her brother waved to her as she got out, making her way to the building. She walked up the steps with some of the other students, finding the office easily.

"How may I help you?" asked the lady behind the desk, a sort of malicious stare running Mirai over.

"I'm new here, Mirai?" she said timidly, hoping the lady would stop looking at her. Because of her job for the past few years, she became overly paranoid when people stared at her. The lady handed her a few papers and waved her away, as if she were standing in the way or more important matters. Mirai didn't care as she quickly memorized the map and her schedule, running to her first class. The day had begun.

Her first class was fairly boring; she had learned everything already so she started studying the students around her. They seemed to be having a hard time, but none of them was Pein. She had gotten a picture of him and a large amount of information. She knew he had many adopted siblings and a violent girlfriend, which he had recently broken up with. Her other classes seemed to float right by, with her finding no one who was interesting or had a possibility of being helpful, until her last class. She walked in like she did with her other classes and chose a seat in the back, near a window. She preferred sitting in the light because of having to hide in the darkness so often. Then he appeared, as if he was summoned, and sat next to her. She had to do a double take to make sure she hadn't dreamed him up, he looked better than he had in the picture.

"Stop staring at me," he said calmly, a blank glare pointed her way. She blushed slightly and looked away quickly. She looked back, him taking out a paper and pen already.

"Hi, I'm Mirai. I'm new here," she said quietly.

"I'm Pein, and I don't care if you're new or not, don't ask me stupid questions and don't stare at me. Got that?" he asked, looking up at her. She nodded and got a pen and paper out, _I think that I'm going to like this class a lot, even though it is just art._ The teacher droned on until the bell rang, Mirai had been glancing at Pein secretly throughout the class and had missed almost half of the lesson. She shrugged, Master Oda wouldn't care about her grades as long as she did her job as he directed. She walked home that day, her chest doing weird things in the area where her heart would've been.

"Welcome home Mirai," said her big brother happily as she walked in the door, he tried to hug her but she dodged and continued up to her room. Halfway there she turned around quickly and ran back to her now sulking brother.

"Big brother, can you explain emotions?" she asked quickly but quietly. He looked at her, puzzled and thought. _She fell for him; my Little Mirai fell for that guy. This could be very bad,_ he thought sadly.

"I can try, but it isn't an easy thing to understand," he said, rising to his feet and looking down at her. "But we can't do that right now, I'm sure Master Oda wants to hear your report on today." He slipped her bag off her shoulders and walked to her room, putting it on the floor as she made her way slowly to the master's office.

"Master Oda, I have returned." she said softly, dropping to her knees.

"And how is the mission progressing?" he asked, his eyes still on his computer screen.

"It is coming along well, master," she replied, not moving an inch.

"Then you may go now," he said, making a shooing motion with his hand as his other typed furiously.

**I hoped you liked it, R&R please**


	5. An Unexpected Proposal

**Here is the next chapter**

**~Sera :)**

The weeks had begun to pass; Mirai and Pein got a little closer every day, though if he was asked why he wouldn't have been able to answer. Mirai was learning about emotions from her big brother and getting tutored by Pein, who was surprisingly good at art. He had become her tutor in art because according to him she was, 'Worse than even his hospitalized brother, Zetsu,' which she didn't understand much at all. They ended up spending enough time together throughout the weeks that Pein managed to almost forget his ex-girlfriend, Konan.

Mirai rose to leave, the bell ringing loudly as other students ran to escape the oppressive building. She had learned to love Fridays, the day when you could sleep in because it had a late start and get out without having homework to do. Pein followed her out of the room easily, seemingly more quiet than usual. He grabbed Mirai's arm when they walked out of the building and walked with her to a small park. Mirai trusted him enough not to ask what he was doing until they got where he wanted to go.

"What do you need to talk about?" she asked him knowingly. Something like this had happened before when Zetsu had gone into the hospital and Pein had asked her for support.

"I want you to come see a movie with me tomorrow," he said, looking down at where she was sitting on the swings. She stared up at him, his eyes moving away from hers.

"I'd have to ask my father first," she said slowly, Master Oda wasn't her father, but he was as close as she had gotten to having a dad. Of course her big brother would have a cow, not only would she be bringing the target home, but he wanted to take her on a date.

"Then go ask him," said Pein, almost impatiently. Apparently he didn't like people not doing what he wanted when he said so.

"But then how would I tell you what he said? I don't have a cell phone," she said, trying not to hope in case Master Oda said no.

"Then I will accompany you home to faster learn his answer," he answered seriously, reaching out his hand to her. She took his hand and rose from the swing.

"I guess you could," she said nervously, "This way then." She began walking in the direction of her house, Pein following with their hands entwined. They were silent the whole way there until Mirai opened the door and saw her big brother. She dropped Pein's hand and hugged her brother, who was shocked at seeing Pein there.

"That- that's him..." stuttered Sirah in Mirai's ear, "Why is he here Mirai?" he whispered. Pein watched them with the eyes of a hawk.

"My day was good Big brother," she said to him, loud enough for Pein to hear. "This is Pein, he's been my tutor for a while," she said, the introduction fake. Pein bowed and Sirah recovered a pleasant expression.

"Come this way, Pein," said Sirah, gesturing to a small sitting room. Pein followed him in quietly, glancing at Mirai as she walked up the stairs quickly. "So what are you doing here, Pein?" asked Sirah warily.

"I want Mirai to come with me to the movie tomorrow and she said she had to ask her father but had no way to reach me once she had gotten his answer. I decided that I would come home with her so that I could get the answer faster," explained Pein. Sirah examined him seriously. _Master Oda must be the person she's calling 'father'. He's as close to a dad as she's gotten since her family was killed, _Sirah thought.

"I am Sirah, Mirai's big brother." he said.

Mirai walked calmly into Master Oda's room. He was still typing away on his computer. She knelt on the floor.

"I am home, Master Oda," she said quietly, knowing that he could hear her. He nodded. She knew that was where she was supposed to get up and leave the room, but she had to ask. "Master Oda?" she asked timidly, rising slowly to her feet and looking at him. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, making a 'hm' sound. _Come on girl, spit it out, the worst he could do is say no_, she thought. "Can I go to the movies tomorrow?" she said weakly. He stopped typing.

"With whom do you intend to go to these . . .movies?" he said slowly, focusing on her. His voice was almost weird enough to cut her, but she stood strong, steeling her legs so they wouldn't shake.

"I... Pein asked me to go with him," she said quickly. Master Oda's gaze sharpened immediately after she said Pein's name. He remained silent for a few minutes.

"You... may go," he said slowly, staring into her eyes. She kept her face carefully clear of emotion, turned around and left swiftly and silently. He watched her disappear then returned to typing.

Mirai nearly flew down the steps and into the room where her big brother and Pein were waiting. She wasn't paying too much attention and ran into Pein, knocking him over. Sirah stared in shock then quickly picked her up.

"What is the answer your father gave?" Pein asked, standing up. Mirai glomped him, almost knocking him over again and holding on tightly.

"He said yes!" she said excitedly. Sirah stared in shock again.

"He said yes?" Sirah asked, _I didn't think that he'd let you get this deep..._ he thought.

"Yes!" Mirai said, looking up at Pein, who had hidden his joy well. Pein smiled and hugged Mirai.

"Good, then I will see you tomorrow," Pein said, lightly kissing her forehead. He picked up his bag and walked out of the house. Sirah stared after him and Mirai managed to blush and touched her head where Pein had kissed her. _Master Oda is up to something,_ Sirah thought. He watched Mirai walk to her room, slightly stunned but smiling.

**Thanks for reading :)**

**Also, if anyone would like to know what RP's I keep talking about, message me and I'll give you a link.**

**R&R please**


	6. A Dismal Date

**100 hit's everyone! WOOT! Thank you to all my amazing readers, (gives everyone who reads this story a...)**

**~Sera **

Sirah sighed, a slight smile on his face as he looked at his little sister buried in her limited wardrobe.

"What am I gonna wear?" she asked anxiously, it was her first date and she had no idea what to wear. Sirah walked over to her, picking her up by her shoulders, she wasn't light, but he was strong enough to pick her body up. He set her down on the other side of the pile of dark clothes.

"I figured something like this would happen eventually," he began, holding up a bag with her name on it, "So I figured that I'd help you out on your first date." Mirai smiled at him curiously; there must be something in the bag so she took it, digging through a large amount of useless colored paper until she spotted a light blue piece of material. She practically dove towards it, pulling out a short, sky blue dress with dark blue trim and a ribbon around the waist.

"Wow, Big brother this is amazing!" she said, now lunging for him to hug him. The dress hung gently from her hands as he hugged her back.

"This is also a late birthday present for you," he said, taking the dress from her hand. "But you don't get to put it on until you clean up your clothes," he smirked, gesturing behind him at the pile. She smiled innocently, her eyes on the dress. She had never worn a dress that looked so pretty before, all the other stuff was short skirts and smaller shirts to draw the target's attention, but she didn't have to do that this time, she could be herself. She cleaned up the mess quickly, there wasn't that much to clean. He tossed her the dress as he walked to the door, "I believe you can put that on yourself, be careful with it, though, it's not indestructible. I'll wait outside, so if you need any help just call me," he said, closing the door behind him. She stripped quickly, pulling the dress on, the zipper loose. She kept trying to reach for it but when she managed to grasp it, it wouldn't move.

"Big brother, help," she called, Sirah opening the door and slid in smoothly, his eyes shut. "You can open your eyes Big brother, I need you to help with the zipper please, I can't get it," she said. He moved around to her, his eyes still shut as if he was afraid to see her undressed. He opened his eyes on her back, zipping the dress up easily. "Thank you, Big brother," she said, turning around to hug him again. He hugged her back, happy that she liked the dress. It clung to her curves perfectly, she was beautiful before but this dress made her shine as much as the other clothes that left nothing to the imagination.

"Well, Little Mirai, you had better get going or your date will get mad," Sirah mumbled, he didn't want to give up his adorable little sister, but he knew that she liked Pein a lot. _Oh, how I have fallen. To go from a merciless doctor to a man with a sister complex,_ he thought sadly, smiling to himself.

"Oh, you're right, I have to hurry!" she said, dragging him down the hallway, stopping short at the sight of Master Oda standing next to the door, what could be considered a smile on his face. "Master Oda?" she said, kneeling quickly. Sirah copied her movements and looked up at their master.

"It is only proper that I send my 'daughter' off on her first date, isn't it?" he asked, looking at them on the ground. Sirah nodded and Mirai's head shot up at the word 'daughter', he had never, not once, referred to her as anything but a servant. "Stand," he ordered. They both stood up, standing straight and looking at him awaiting his next words. "Mirai, enjoy your...date," he said, a somewhat creepier smile decorating his features. Mirai nodded, shock and fear twisting her insides. Sirah stared at him; he definitely had something planned for the day. Master Oda opened the door, gesturing for Mirai to walk out. She moved stiffly through the doorway. "Good bye Mirai," he said, closing the door swiftly. "Sirah, you must go and prepare the next ….sister," said Oda quietly, Sirah's eyes widened but he merely nodded, _No, I don't want to make more,_ he thought, but he didn't have a choice if he wanted to keep Mirai as safe as possible. He walked to the underground lab to begin working.

Mirai moved down the street to the movie theater where Pein was waiting. _He's waiting for me_, she though, feeling warm and fuzzy inside. Her smile widened when she spotted him, his back against a pillar in the shade, his head down. "Pein!" she called, trying to be heard over the crowd. His head shot up at the sound of her voice and spun to face her direction, a small smile on his face. As she got closer she saw a ring of beautiful girls around him, dressed very scantily. _That one chick's boobs are going to explode out of her shirt,_ thought Mirai, the girl standing at the edge of the ring. She got to the ring and started pushing her way through the angry looking girls, Pein reached out and grabbed her hand, gently but pulling her to his side. "Hey," she said softly, looking up into his eyes.

"Hey," he said, smiling down at her, his other arm wrapping around her waist. He moved them through the ring of girls to the ticket counter. When they got to the front of the line there was a commotion going on behind them, Mirai looked but couldn't see anything over the tall people behind them, Pein looked and stared in shock. "What the..." he said slowly, Mirai looked up at him confused. Coming their way was a girl with short blue hair; a black dress covered her, accentuating her body as she moved their way.

"Pein!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, her face red as the crowd parted between Pein and the angry girl.

"Konan," he said flatly. She looked from Pein to Mirai, glaring daggers when she saw Pein's arm around Mirai's waist.

"I told you that you would always be mine," she said, appearing calmer than before. Pein's jaw tightened at her words. She quickly pulled a gun from behind her, aiming at Mirai. "Mine." She fired the gun. Someone had had the sense to grab her as she fired, the shot missing Mirai's head and instead going through her right shoulder. Sirens sounded in the background as another person took the gun from the girl called Konan. Mirai looked down at the hole in her shoulder, the pain streaking to her brain; she cursed her master mentally for giving her nerves. Pein held her up as her legs started to give way, she wasn't bleeding but the pain was getting to her, she knew her arm would be unusable for a while and sighed. She could feel Pein's arms tightening around her surprisingly heavy weight as the darkness grabbed her greedily from feeling.

**(huge cookie cake)**

**R&R please**


	7. A Shift Of Perspective

**Here's the next chapter, up to 150 hits, what shall I give out when It gets to 200? review or message me with ideas of stuff. Also, I am in the process of moving and school will be starting soon so the updates may slow, please be patient with me, thank you.**

**Please enjoy my labor ~ Sera**

Pein watched in shock as Konan, his ex-girlfriend shot Mirai. He was happy that she missed anything vital but he was shocked that she would do such a thing, and besides, Mirai must be in a lot of pain to have blacked out. He held onto Mirai as she sagged, the bullet wound not bleeding, he noticed vaguely, she also seemed heavier than her small frame would suggest. He picked her up princess style and called his driver, moving away from the crowd. He distantly heard the sirens from the ambulance and the police in the background as some people tried to stop his movement away. He glared at them, shocking them enough to let him pass easily as his driver pulled up.

He got into his sleek little car, being careful with Mirai as the driver began moving. He began looking at the wound, shock coating his features. Mirai had seemed somewhat strange when they first met and he had always suspected something was not-quite-right with her but he hadn't thought that machinery had anything to do with it. He didn't know how extensive the work was but he did know it was well done and that he had a good chance of being able to fix it. (Brain-Pein, as Tobi sometimes called him, wasn't for no reason as he was technically a genius and he loved robotics and machinery in general.) She stayed unconscious the entire ride, her face seemingly beautiful and serene. Pein couldn't help but stare, thankful that she wasn't awake. Mesmerized, he gently touched her cheek, moving to touch her hair softly. The driver pulled to a stop, opening the door for him.

Pein stepped out of the car into a garage filled with other vehicles and moved towards a door leading into his home. He picked up Mirai, holding her carefully in his arms as he navigated the maze that was his house. _If I can't fix her myself then I'll have to ask Sasori or Deidara, they know some stuff about this. _He thought to himself. Mirai stirred slightly as he was moving smoothly up a set of stairs, murmuring something unintelligible as Pein walked.

"Hey Pein!" called a loud and annoyingly cheerful voice, _Tobi_. Pein rolled his eyes and kept walking, hoping that Mirai wouldn't wake up yet. Pein had had no say when his parents adopted Tobi, whom he disliked. "Pein, who's that?" asked the boy, staring at Mirai.

"She's my friend." he answered flatly, he had little patience when it came to the boy.

"She's pretty." Tobi said, reaching out to touch her arm. Pein moved away from him easily,_ I know she's pretty_. His door came into view.

"I'm going to my room to do some very important work and Mirai is going to help me. You, on the other hand, are going to leave us alone." Pein said, opening his door. Tobi looked at him weakly, his face pleading, _Please let me see what you two are going to be doing._ "No." Pein said, closing the door in Tobi's face.

"Pretty Mirai..." murmured Tobi to himself, he'd heard of a female assassin who was killing entire companies, "I've heard that name before." His cheerful mask disappeared as his personality took a 180, he picked his cell phone out of his pocket to call one of his informers.

Pein laid her down on a lab table, gathering some equipment that he figured he would need. Mirai's eyes opened slowly while he was putting his lab coat on.

"Big Brother?" she asked softly, Pein stiffened. "I had the weirdest dream..." she began, Pein turned around to face her, his face serious but not mad.

"No, I'm not your big brother. I'm sure you could answer some questions for me though." he said, almost kindly, his face unmoving. Mirai listened in slight shock, pain starting to cover her face again, she looked away in sadness.

**What do YOU think will happen?**

**R&R please :)**


	8. The Discovery

**I'm up too late to say anything happy here, I bet some of you saw this comming a mile away, but that means others didn't. **

**Be warned ~Sera**

"I'm so sorry, Pein." she began quietly, looking over the equipment he had arrayed. Much of it was similar to what her big brother had, although somewhat older.

"What are you sorry for, Mirai?" he asked. A knock sounded at the door. "I told you to leave us alone Tobi." he said, revealing the small boy. Tobi had one of his hands behind his back as he forced his way into Pein's room. Mirai looked at him, somewhat confused as he glared her way.

"You can't fool me, Mirai. Your pretty face is just a cover up for something evil." he said to Mirai, "Pein, she's evil." he continued, conviction deep in his voice. Both Pein and Mirai stared at him in a slight state of shock. "She's an assassin most likely sent by Oda to kill us all, especially you, Pein." he said before Pein could get a word in edgewise. Mirai said nothing, her injured arm moving to cover her mouth, pain evident on her face although whether it was from the wound or Tobi's words she didn't know.

"That's a lie!" Pein shouted, anger rearing it's ugly head. He grabbed Tobi's shoulder, "Mirai wouldn't hurt a fly let alone kill someone. Besides, I know she's too innocent to be a murderer." He squeezed Tobi's shoulder painfully. Tobi gazed at him with a mix of fear and pity.

"Pein." Mirai said softly, moving towards him and Tobi.

"Get her away from me!" Tobi yelped, a large knife being revealed as her pulled his hand from behind his back, he pointed the blade at Mirai. Pein shoved him into the wall, lifting him slightly so it'd be harder for him to run away. Mirai moved between the two brothers, taking the knife from the smaller and looking at Pein beseechingly.

"Pein..." he looked down at her, "He's right..." she said slowly, quietly, almost wishing she hadn't, but knowing that she would've had to say something one day. She also knew that if she'd been human she would be unable to talk from the tears that would have been streaming down her face. That painful feeling worsened at the look on Pein's face, he looked as if he hoped she was just playing along with Tobi's game but didn't know what to believe.

"She's not human!" yelled Tobi, slipping out of Pein's now weakened grip and running out of the room. Mirai winced as Pein turned away, seemingly weak but then tensing. He moved to close the door, not looking at Mirai once, then moved to gaze out the only window in the room.

"Who...no, what are you? Really?" he asked softly, not turning to look at her. That hurt worse than if he had yelled at her like his brother had.

"I am anadroid," she began shakily, noticing his back tense further, "But I am also human." she finished quickly. She wished she could see his face, but she couldn't, and since it was still light outside she couldn't see his reflection in the glass of he window. "I was an experiment, father... no, Master Oda gave me this mechanical body so that I could serve him." she continued, beginning to pace the room restlessly. "Big brother was the one who moved my brain to this body. He told me that he cried when Master told him to. I was 6 when I got this body." she said, moving to stand beside him. Pein looked away from her again. "I shouldn't have told you, but you are the target this time..." she said slowly, "but I don't want to obey this time." she spoke with defiance in her voice. Pein looked at her, pure suffering in his eyes, but his face was as emotionless as a rock.

"How long...How long have you had this...body?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"10 years." she answer, looking out the window, the pain in his eyes hurt even when she wasn't looking at him.

"Leave." he said, turning his head away from her again. She took an involuntary step back, it felt like he had just slapped her. He stood completely still, moving his head slightly. She couldn't break her eyes from the back of his head, hoping, wishing that he'd turn around and hug her. He didn't. She turned slowly and walked to the door as quietly as possible. Tobi opened it, a triumphant look on his face. She moved around him even quieter, making her way through the house quickly, wishing she hadn't come. If she was happy, something had to happen to destroy it. She walked through the door to outside, it making an ominous thud behind her. She quickly fixed her face into the old mask she wore when she was around people from Master Oda's place. A sleek black car pulled up, one of her older 'sisters' driving it. She got in quickly, not even sitting down all the way before the other perfect girl took off with a smirk. They said nothing as the houses rushed by, on their way to a place called 'home' where Master Oda was.

**R&R please, and thank you to all the readers, feel free to tell me exactly how you feel about this chapter, and just to let you know, I didn't enjoy writing this one. ~Sera**


	9. An End?

** Here it is! **

**Holy M&M's! Over 200 hits already! THANK YOU! (gives you all a Sirah plushie. he's actually quite adorable, mediumto short length hair, light brown with a bit of red. a nice face with glasses that compliment it, he's 6ft tall, and fairly well build but lean. he's wearing his lab coat as a plushie)**

**I love you all :D**

**~Sera**

The door opened as Mirai and her 'sister' walked up the steps, Master Oda standing there with a small smirk on his face.

"You're back early. How was the date?" he asked, ice obvious in his voice. Mirai inwardly winced, that was not a good sign.

"She didn't even thank me for picking her up." pouted the older girl as they walked in.

"Moira, thank you for picking Mirai up." said Oda, mocking them both as the door closed behind them. A door down on the far end of the hall opened and Sirah walked out, blood splatters on his clothes. He froze when he saw them standing there, staring at Master Oda.

"It is done, Master Oda." he said, bowing low and moving quickly down a side hall in the direction of his room. He hadn't looked Mirai in the eyes the entire time he was standing there. Oda simply nodded.

"Moira, you know what to do." he said to the brunette beside Mirai. She nodded with a smirk and moved to the door Sirah had recently left, disappearing into the darkness to greet the latest experiment. Mirai knew what went on down there, most of time the girls were unconscious, but once she awoke to the sound of intense screaming and knew that Master Oda must've been down there doing another experiment, she avoided that place whenever possible, but she had to greet a girl once. Those memories made her cringe still. "Come, Mirai." he said, walking up the stairs to his office. She followed solemnly. He sat behind his desk and she knelt near the door. "I don't care what happened today, but the next date you go on with Pein will be the last time he takes air into his lungs. Do you understand?" he stated, not meaning the last as a true question. He looked down on her disgustedly, staring at her dirty dress and staring even more intently at the hole in her shoulder. She screamed in her head, thinking of all the ways she could kill her master in the moment it took her to nod her head. "Leave." he said, turning to face his computer. She rose, head down, and left the room silently and swiftly, the parallelism striking her. She began walking to her room, thoughts filling her mind and clouded her eyes. She looked up when she stopped thinking, knowing that she wasn't near her room, but near her big brother's room. She knocked lightly on the door, her body feeling weirdly weak. _Maybe it's that stress thing Big Brother told me about before._ She thought to herself. He opened the door, his face appearing as sad as she felt. He could tell and pulled her into the room, hugging her tightly and closing the door.

"Big brother..." she whispered.

"Yes, little Mirai?" he asked, he always called her that when he felt a strong emotion.

"Master Oda ordered me to kill him the next time we go on a date." she said, her voice muffled by his now clean shirt.

"I'm so sorry," he murmured, holding her a bit tighter.

"I was shot today." she stated in a flat voice, looking up at him. He moved her over to the all-too-familiar lab table and made her lay down. He moved away and put a lab coat on over his black shirt and pants, picking up a few pieces of equipment, the newer versions of what Pein had, and moved back to her. She closed her eyes and imagined Pein standing next to her, wanting to fix her. Sirah Moved a screen over her shoulder, seeing what was damaged and how badly.

"It isn't that bad." he said. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know what had happened to her as he fixed her shoulder. He didn't have to ask.

"Pein's ex-girlfriend shot me, I think he called her 'Konan' or something." she said softly. Sirah nodded solemnly, putting a piece of skin over the fixed hole, her current skin melding with it to make it appear that she had never been shot. "There's something else," she began, opening her eyes and waiting for him to look at her.

"What is it?" he asked uncertainly, moving to stand in front of her as she sat up.

"Pein hates me." she said dully, looking away from him again.

"Why?" Sirah asked, he didn't see a reason for Pein to hate her, she was nice and good and sweet. He doubted weather she'd be able to kill him later or not. She seems to have gotten quite attached to this Pein, it will be worse than torture when she has to kill him.

"Because he knows..." she said, looking him straight in the eyes, she didn't have to finish the sentence for him to understand.

**R&R please :)**


	10. Talk

**Hey guys, I'm so happy people like this, and to my people all over, thanks for keeping on :)**

**Please enjoy as we get closer to the end~ Sera**

Sirah stared at her, his gloomy face getting darker. Mirai wanted to cry again, she had made another person she loved angry at her. _Why do I keep doing that?_ She laid back down and rolled onto her side, facing away from her big brother. He rested his hand on her now healed shoulder. "There is one good thing." he stated, the smile widening somewhat. She turned her head to look at his suddenly bright expression.

"What 'good thing'?" she asked cynically, her voice far calmer than her emotions.

"If he hates you, then he won't ask you out again and you won't have to kill him." he said softly. She winced when he spoke, it all reminded her of the state of things between them, but he was right. She wouldn't have to kill him if he didn't ask her out, however badly she wished he would. She sat up and hugged him.

"Thank you Big brother, that seems to be the only good thing about this whole mess." she spoke weakly, as one who suffers greatly would, and he could tell. He rubbed her back gently then let go of her.

"Why don't you go back to your room? You can just let it all out and maybe figure things out, Ok?" he whispered, moving back and shrugging his lab coat off. She nodded and started towards the door, moving swiftly. Sirah grabbed her from behind and hugged her, "Little Mirai, I love you and I want you to be safe. Stay safe Little One." he murmured. She left the room with her head down, she was having trouble seeing for some reason. She reached up and wiped at her eyes, trying to get the haze out of them, they were wet. She was crying, for the first time in over ten years. She got control of herself on the way to her room. She was back to a relatively normal state when she got to her door. There was a girl with long braided black hair leaning against her door.

"Hey little sister." said the other girl, almost mocking her.

"Hello Adele. What do you want?" Mirai asked coldly, wear of her.

"I can't even ask my dear little sister how her first date went?" she asked, a slight pout on her face as she tried to look downcast. It quickly changed to a smirk when she moved closer to Mirai. Mirai stiffened and began edging her way around Adele, who promptly caught her, and hugged her, kissing her out of the blue. "Such a sweet little sister." Adele whispered, letting Mirai go and touching her lip. Mirai collapsed in shock against the wall. "Too bad that blue chick had to mess up your date." she chuckled and sauntered down the hall. Mirai's eyes flashed in anger as Adele walked away. _She knows something about Konan. _Mirai rose and walked into her room to figure things out, she sighed and opened her door, she had a lot to figure out.

**~With Pein~**

He sat in his huge chair in an even larger closet. His siblings called in weird for sitting in there so much, but it was his favorite place to think. It was dark and comfortable, his black and red wardrobe surrounding him, except for his one white lab coat. That held his last memory of Mirai and her confession. She had always been so innocent and adorable, she was nearly a klutz. He sighed, closing and rubbing his eyes. There was a sound of something being dragged and Tobi coming from his bedroom.

"Let go of me, un! You stupid brat!" Deidara yelled at Tobi, _'Someone' not 'something'_ Pein mentally corrected. _He must be the one who's being dragged,_ Pein chuckled quietly, Deidara was just a year or two older than Tobi but not much bigger.

"But I need your help Deidara-sempai." Tobi pleaded. A loud knocking sounded on Pein's closet door and he groaned, he should've known that Tobi was going to try something concerning him. He debated moving to hide in his clothes but figured he might as well deal with Tobi now, besides, if he hid, Tobi would look for him. Tobi opened the door, the light from the room behind him momentarily blinding Pein as Deidara stood beside Tobi, blocking more of the light.

"You could've just asked me, you didn't have to drag me down two flights of stairs, un." Deidara said unhappily as he wiped his cloak off. He must've been up in the attic again, making sculptures or stargazing, both things he enjoyed, and he hated it if anyone so much as looked at him when he was doing either of those things, and Tobi had dragged him downstairs. Pein face-palmed.

"But then you would've said no." Tobi whined. If Pein hadn't already face-palmed, he would've done it again, Good lord, he's wearing that damn mask again.

"Damn straight I would've said no. I don't need any part of Pein's emotional problems, un." he said, flipping his overly-long blond bangs out of his face.

"And I don't need anyone interfering in my problems, Tobi," interjected Pein, "and take that lame mask off." he sighed, trying to release some irritation. Tobi huffed and shoved Deidara in the closet with Pein.

"You can come out of the closet when you've settled things." he said, slamming the door on them, the soft 'snick' of the lock sounding in the dark, silent room. Pein had a stash of weapons in the back of his closet, hidden by his clothes, hence the need for a lock.

"You're gonna pay for this, you little shit!" Deidara screamed at the most likely already gone Tobi.

"Blood stained sheets, in the shape of your heart." mumbled Pein to himself. Deidara sat on the floor, crossing his legs and arms.

"Since we're locked in here, start talking." Deidara stated bluntly, sighing. He would probably sleep through anything Pein said. Pein smirked to himself, his eyes already adjusted to the darkness and he could see his younger brother beginning to doze off. His grin widened. Pein spoke softly and slowly, getting Deidara to sleep faster as he spilled his emotional guts.

**R&R please**


	11. Almost Free

**Good lord, it's been forever. I'm really sorry for taking so long to update this. I hope you enjoy it, I'll put the final chapter up tomorrow.**

**~Sera**

~Weeks Later~

They were sitting in the art room after school, doing a still art of some flowers that was due, Mirai, being such a slow drawer stayed after to finish, Pein seemed to be perfecting his work.

Pein hadn't even so much as looked at her in what felt like forever. Mirai sighed inwardly and returned to drawing her still-life flower. It made her think of the body she had, never changing.

"Pein..." she said softly, wanting to see his eyes if nothing else. She got her wish when he turned to cast a blank expression her way. He blinked and turned back around. She hid a small smile and finished her work before walking up to the teacher and giving it to her with a slight bow, turning on her heel to exit the room.

Pein watched her go, looking down at his own completed work, he had finished fifteen minutes ago but had wanted to wait for her to go first. He rose when the door closed and gave his drawing to the teacher. She smiled at the amazing work as he too left the room.

Mirai began rubbing her once- damaged shoulder, it was a habit she had picked up since she was shot. She was wondering what to do about Pein, she missed him, but she didn't want to kill him.

Pein know something was weird with Mirai, she didn't even notice when he began walking beside her quietly. She was looking at the floor and rubbing her unmarred shoulder. He winced inwardly at the memory of the hole that had been there. He guided her gently, noticing that she moved in the direction opposite where he was unconsciously. Doing that, he moved her through the school to where his car was. That was when she looked up at her surroundings.

"Wha...where am I?" she asked, truly confused.

"We're at my car behind the school." Pein answered softly, wincing inwardly at the ice he heard in his own voice.

"What do you want Pein?" she asked, looking weakly into his eyes.

"I'm taking you away." he said, pulling her into his arms. She tensed when he hugged her, shock tearing through her. _He's taking me away? Why?_

"Why?" she mumbled against his chest, relaxing only slightly.

"I'll tell you on the way. Now is not the time or place," he said, opening the door of his car so she could get in, he would tell her in time. He closed the door and moved quickly to his side of the car and got in, "Thank you," he said, kindly as they drove away. Mirai smiled next to him

"It looks like Pein will die tonight," giggled Adele, "Don't you agree Moira?" The girl in question clicked a phone shut and turned to her sister.

"Yes, it does. Konan seemed happy about it." Moira grabbed the other girl's hand and kissed it gently, her eyes gazing intently at Adele, imploring.

"Moira, not here," Adele blushed, "Besides, we need to follow them and call Master Oda." Adele retrieved her hand quickly, looking apologetically at the lust-filled eyes of Moira.

**I know it's been a while, but still please R&R**


	12. Fight For Freedom

** To all the people who enjoyed this story, here's the final part, sorry it took so long, this past year's been rough on me. Please enjoy it. **

**~Sera**

_ **Recap of Ch11 **_

_"It looks like Pein will die tonight," giggled Adele, "Don't you agree Moira?" The girl in question clicked a phone shut and turned to her sister._

_"Yes, it does. Konan seemed happy about it." Moira grabbed the other girl's hand and kissed it gently, her eyes gazing intently at Adele, imploring._

_"Moira, not here," Adele blushed, "Besides, we need to follow them and call Master Oda." Adele retrieved her hand quickly, looking apologetically at the lust-filled eyes of Moira._

~In the car~

"Mirai..." Pein trailed off, glancing in her direction to be sure he had her attention. She looked at him in answer. "I'm sure you want to know why I'm doing this."

"Yeah, I am a tad confused. The last time we even talked I figured that you hated me..." She looked down sadly at the memory. It was still more painful than any physical wound she'd ever suffered.

"I was just a bit upset," he began, "I didn't understand what was happening and it was all going at once...so many different things...I needed to think." His voice got quieter as he spoke. Not once throughout the entire ride did their voices raise above a whisper.

"So you don't . . . hate me?" The desperation in her voice was obvious to him.

"No, I don't hate you, Mirai, I couldn't if I tried. I did find many reasons to hate you. . . thank Tobi for all the information, including an article about a house that burned down 17 years ago . . . and that the body of the 6 year old girl who died was never found, even though there was a search done after the fire in case she'd just been kidnapped instead of burned . . ." He hesitated, wondering if he should really tell her everything that he had discovered. "They found her body a few days later . . . the head was completely destroyed and her brain was missing . . ." His words were barely audible to himself, her gasp, though, was obvious.

"It had to have been me . . ." she said.

"I think so, too. Tobi also got police reports that other girls of different ages had been disappearing for years and their bodies were always found in similar states to yours." Mirai paid little attention to the last bit, remembering instead all the new girls who'd come to her house to stay. "And . . . I think I love you . . .even though it took me 3 hours locked in a closet with Deidara and a cookie for me and Tobi to realize it. He wouldn't let me out of the closet until I figured things . . ." His words were stopped with Mirai's hand on his arm.

"You need to speed up or find a good, safe place really fast." she stated solemnly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the road, searching anyways and speeding up, just in case.

"We have company." A motorcycle pulled up next to them, a blue halo driving it.

"Konan." Pein scowled and moved to the right, speeding up. They were almost there.

"She's not the only one," Mirai looked out her own window, trying to find the others.

"There," Pein muttered to himself, taking a sharp right turn into an alley. Mirai kept her mouth shut as the rain began to pour, dark and steady. That alley lead to an old, unused factory of some sort. There were deep, empty cement holes all over the place when Pein stopped the car. They got out and walked a bit, waiting for their pursuers to show themselves. Pein reached out for Mirai's hand, holding it gently.

"Oh, how sweet, the little couple together again." sneered Konan from behind them. They whirled to face her, Pein dropping her hand and going to his jacket pocket. "Now, now, things don't have to get violent. I'm only here to watch the show." Konan smiled wickedly at them.

"What show?" Mirai stalled, getting ready to pull her weapons out of hiding.

"The one where you die!" called a girl's voice, followed by a laugh.

"Moira." Mirai said.

"Who?" asked Pein quietly.

"She's a 'sister' of mine."

"What about me? You wouldn't want to forget your dear older sister now, would you?" asked the other girl who appeared next to Moira.

"Ele, you can't blame her for not seeing you," said Moira sweetly, wrapping her arms around Adele's neck and kissing her. Konan shook her head at their acting.

"You need to finish your job, I don't pay you to act or stand around," Konan sneered. Moira glared at her and let go of Adele.

"Now let us commence with the slaying and such," giggled Adele.

"What?" Mirai was still trying to stall, knowing that Adele watched movies and that this was a quote from something. She was cut off, though.

"Time for you to kill him." Moira answered in a sing-song voice. "Thisdoes count as a date." Her smile had turned positively evil. Pein stared blankly at them all.

"I will not kill him!" Mirai had to yell to be heard over the pounding rain.

"Well if you won't . . .We will," answered Adele. She and Moira stepped back, disappearing into the rain-induced darkness. Mirai rubbed a spot on her arm and a transparent shield was created.

"It'll stop attacks," she muttered to Pein. He nodded and pulled a metal tube out of his pocket. Even in such a dire situation, she wanted to stop time, turn to him, and facepalm. "Please tell me that's not a lightsabre."

"It's not," he smiled, resting it on her shoulder, pressing a button. She heard a 'whoosh' and then a thump.

"NOOOO!" She heard Adele screech. It must've been Moira that Pein hit with his Whatsitcalled, and he must've done a good deal of damage. She spotted Adele and fired a shot from her right arm. Adele dodged and fired another type of gun at the couple. The shield saved them to Adele's hatred. She yelled incoherently and moved to the opposite side of them to hold Moira, who had lost at least half of her chest. Shapes began to appear all around them, shadowy blurs at first but then they got closer and clearer.

"Traitor!" Mirai heard from the figures. The girls she had once called sisters now surrounded them. Not one of them looked happy to see her. "You Traitor!" Mirai and Pein spun to stand back to back. The girls closed in on them, their anger obvious. A few of them brushed along their arms as Mirai had and were remotely safe. Pein fired at a few of them, the ones who looked the meanest. Amazingly, the weapon tore right through their shields and into their bodies, warping them before disappearing, the warped part gone with it. There were more screams of rage as their partners witnessed the act. There were a few blades, sparkling darkly as they flew towards the couple, where Mirai's deep red blades reflected them back at their owners. A thump sounded above them as Adele jumped on the shield. She began to sing a wordless tune softly, each of the girls joining her. Pein almost walked away from Mirai to stand amidst the singers but she stopped him, holding him to herself and jumping into one of the holes. A screech sounded, then all the girls began screaming. Adele smiled and walked to them, attempting to hug the shield when there was silence except for the rain. Mirai and Pein, even through the shield, were blown into the wall, deafened by the blast that was Adele. Pein collapsed into a weakly shuddering heap, growing still. Mirai was badly shaken, she had never seen a 'sister' commit suicide before, it was horrible and she was unable to stand right away.

"He's dead now," smiled a girl on the edge of the hole. "Heh, no more Pein, no more sorrow." Konan walked up and looked down on the motionless Pein.

"I'll pay for your extra trouble," Konan told the girl who'd spoken before walking away. The girl nodded.

"Pick up this garbage," the girl said to someone behind her, gesturing to Mirai and Pein. Mirai looked for Adele, or at least parts of her, there were none. Two new girls jumped down, each picking up a limp body. "Why don't we leave the two love-birds together? She can look at his body until her own end." Mirai and Pein were tied together, she didn't know with what, but it didn't matter. She could feel his faint, hot breath on her face. She could've jumped and screamed for joy, but it would be better to run and jump when the 'sisters' weren't staring at them in hatred. She struggled to keep a straight face when Pein's car was crushed and put in a hole and they were both tossed into a van. Mirai relaxed for a bit on the drive back to her home. Sirah would help her. The van was dark and cold when it stopped, moving Mirai and Pein a bit and waking her up.

"Pein, if you can hear me, stay limp and keep your eyes shut," she murmured, Pein remained unresponsive. The doors burst open, bathing the two in light, blocked only by two slight forms, the sisters from before. One picked the couple up while the other opened the door so the carrier could walk through, right into the lab.

"Lay them down and leave." Sirah was second in command behind the Master, even though he barely acted like it, except now. Mirai saw the world around Pein's head, from the corner of her eye, she could see the twins walking away and from the other side she saw a weary Sirah rub his eyes. The door slammed a bit later as the ropes binding Mirai to Pein fell to the floor. Mirai helped Sirah move Pein to another table. Sirah ran a screen over her to find she was unharmed. He brushed a small spot on her back and part of her waist pulled away from her body, revealing a bunch of machinery. He pulled out a small cube and set it on the table. He brushed the spot on her back again, her waist returning to normal. Mirai knew better than to ask because she knew he wouldn't hurt her. Sirah moved the scanner over Pein, showing normal brain patterns and normal vital functions. "Pein," Sirah whispered. Pein opened his eyes slowly and looked at them, opening his mouth to talk. "Shh, your head might be a bit sore, but you need to go now. Go and never look back, both of you," he hugged Mirai tightly and kissed her cheek, suffering written on him when she could see his face again. "Change your names and be safe," he whispered, shoving the couple out the door.

"I love you, big brother," he heard.

"I love you, too, now go!" Sirah locked the door and stood facing it, shaking weakly. Steps sounded behind him about an hour later and he was calm enough to face the creator of the steps.

"Where are they?"

"They are gone . . .brother," Sirah responded, turning to face his master.

"I told you to call me Master Oda, little brother," he said idly.

"There is no one here, Nobunaga, and the android that looked like your daughter is no more." Sirah sighed, knowing he was hitting his master and brother where it hurt. His niece had been adopted, but her dad had loved her terribly anyways. She was killed in a car accident from a drunk driver. That caused Nobunaga to begin creating androids, trying to perfect them before he recreated the image of his daughter. Mirai had been moved into her body and Nobunaga began to hate her because she wasn't his daughter.

"Leave." There was so much suffering in his voice Sirah could hardly believe it, but he nodded, going to get his things and leave his brother to grieve or rage in the lab. I know he knows I won't come back this time, but he doesn't know that Mirai and Pein will live happily now. As Sirah walked out the door, he heard a loud crash come from the direction of the lab, fumes and heat beginning to swirl.

**The End **

**Many thanks to the people who've commented and whined about cliff-hangers. I wrote an epilogue but I realized it might be too... something for here, so you'll all have to be happy with the knowledge tha they live 'happily ever after'. ~Sera**


End file.
